office rape with a hint of bondage
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: yuugi is tied up and seduced by a seductive yami rated M for lemony sexy goodness  warning girl yami   yuugi's POV


Yugioh yaoi cutie; this is my 3rd yaoi for my Christmas challenge so please enjoy

_Read and review (nicely)  
_**office rape with a hint of bondage**

~Yuugi's POV~

I was in an office, I think. I was blind folded so I really couldn't tell. Anyways I was tied to a chair last time I checked and there was something in my mouth (I think it was one of those ball things you see in bondage movies), then all of a sudden I heard the door open.

I heard footsteps come closer and closer towards me, and then a hand stroked my face before removing the thing across my mouth and planted a kiss upon my lips. I quickly pushed away but this person was much stronger than me.

"w-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"What do you thing I'm doing, kitten" a voice said, I was surprised at this persons voice apparently she was a woman.

"Do you want to make love to me?" she purred in my ear, I was very shocked and slightly scared at what she just said.

I couldn't replay I was too scared to. She tilted my head and began kissing me again, gently nipping at my bottom lip. "Listen kitten, we're going to do something really fun for both of us." She whispered. Began to kiss my jaw line and began to lick down my neck making me moan (and I was not proud of it).

She lifted my shirt and began to lick my chest up and down my chest sucking gently on my nipples, making me moan louder. "C'mon what are you doing... stop it please" I pleaded hoping she would stop her sexual actions.

"Oh kitten, kitten, kitten...don't be like that." The girl giggled stroking me with something soft (a make-up brush). She brushed my nipples up and down, tickling me senseless. She then decided to undo my trousers leaving me only in my light blue boxers and shoes and socks (A/N; I am not implying that when shoes and socks where blue). she then used the brush to rub my penis making me hard, my heart beated faster and faster at that moment I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Suddenly I heard a vibrating sound as she pulled down my boxers, I felt a something hard and cold vibrate against the head of my erection. I couldn't help but move and try an free myself from the vibrator but it was no use.

"you like that kitten" the woman asked seductively, I shook my head hoping that, that would make her stop but alas she continued to rub it making it throb, "well if you don't like this then I'll stop;" she began to tit wank me causing me to moan _loudly_, "stop c'mon stop it" I cried but I couldn't help but think 'so warm, my dick is getting hard, ah so good' a blush covered my face, my penis throbbed my head spun and I felt myself coming to a release, (A/N; I know, I know I use the term 'coming to a release a lot sew me) she started to lick my head as she tit wanked me, it was two more licks before I came all over her face (I think) I yelped in pleasure as she licked away all my essence.

"you ready kitten" the strange woman giggled, "ready for what?" I asked slightly regretting the my previous sentence, for about seven seconds I felt warm breasts against my face before seeing a bright light and it was at this moment I realized she had taken the blindfold off, I grunted slightly as it was a _very_ bright room I squinted my eyes before i saw my molest wheedling the make-up brush in hand gently brushing he beautiful face.

I gulped at this naked beauty, her breasts were big and perky. her body looked smooth and beautiful, she had the same hair colour as me except her hair spiked down-wards. she had the smile of an angel (_a very naughty angel at that_). I gawked at her body as she walked towards me, she pressed her breasts against my chest positioning her vagina above my penis.

"you like what you see, ki...tten" she purred, I didn't answer I just stared at what I thought might have been a transvestite, she pouted and lowered her body onto my dick (_quickly_) and began to move up and down, making me moan very load "oh god faster" I panted, she put her arms around my neck and moved up and down making us both moan in pleasure.

"you like that, kitten?" she moaned, I felt compelled to go "FUCK YEAH, FASTER!" and she obeyed and pushed up and down even faster than before, moan's spilled out our mouths like water does a fountain, a good 8 minuets passed before they both could felt themselves about to come.

"I'm coming!" she cried still moving on my dick.

"me... to" I moaned.

her hips began to move faster as she released onto my dick, soon after (about 2 seconds) i came after her, filling her heavenly body with my semen. we sat there on the chair still tense until she removed herself from my member and undid the rope around my feet and arms, tilting my head she planted one last kiss upon my lips which lasted about a minute before walking out the door still naked.

"wait, please tell me your name?" I practically pleaded, she turned around swishing her hair and said "the names Yami, Yami Natori" she gave me one last smile and left the room. i blushed at the sight of her fine ass leavening and hoped that it would return '_I kind of liked being called kitten_'.

Yugioh yaoi cutie; okay that was the end of my christmas callenge day three

Yuugi & Yami; stay tuned for tomorrows fanfic :D


End file.
